


Murdock's Revenge

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: In an elevator, an uncomfortable Corvette, then home!
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427
Kudos: 1





	Murdock's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series, by my ex-housemate who used Baby as a penname.

Murdock's Revenge  
By Baby

"Ever done it in an elevator, Face?" Murdock was grinning at him as they entered the glass skyscraper. Face looked at him with a worried look. He wouldn't --

"This is a public area, Murdock," hoping the hint would be taken.

Murdock pressed the button to call the elevator.

"Thirty-four floors --” His grin grew wider when the elevator came down and no one else had joined them. The elevator was empty and they stepped in.

Face was against the wall when Murdock moved in on him. He kissed him slowly as his hand came up between his legs.

"Murdock --" murmured Face, "If we get caught, I'll kill you," but he responded, "What the hell!"

They shouldn't have watched "Risky Business" last night. It gave Murdock ideas. He sighed as the hand somehow got inside the zipper.

Murdock was nibbling at his neck and he wanted to sink to the floor, but he knew as soon as he did that all hell would break loose.

"Murdock --" he managed to gasp, "This... ain't fair..."

His own hands were reaching for Murdock who was beginning to rub his hips against Face's. Face moaned, wishing they would reach the top and he could get out.

He knew Murdock was playing games with him, teasing him mercilessly. Whoever said he was crazy was right.

Thank God, they were up the top, he managed to glance up at the floor indicator.

He tried to squirm out of Murdock's hold, to hit the open door button, but Murdock got ahead of him. He hit the express button. Face watched, horrified.

Murdock had no intention of undressing him, just simply drive him mad, and he knew he had the ability to do just that.

He knew it took them ten minutes to go up the building, the express would take five. His tongue went deeply as he kissed Face again, and this time he did slide to the floor.

"Murdock, no --" Face moaned desperately, knowing he was on the brink. "You bastard --" he swore softly as he responded. Murdock kept on.

Hands were doing things to him he didn't want to think about. Murdock never said a word until he noticed they were nearly at the bottom. He sighed and with an evil grin, got to his feet.

"Okay, Faceman, anything you say," and he helped Face onto his feet.

The look Face gave him made him grin the wider.

"That's called a quickie," he instructed.

"I know what it's called you moron!" Face spurted and escaped through the doors. He didn't think he'd see freedom again. Murdock couldn't resist a pat on the tail in the blue jeans as he went past him.

Face spun around, his index finger pointed at him.

Murdock put on an innocent look, at which Face grabbed a handful of the collar of his flight jacket and pulled him along.

Secretly he loved every minute of it, but he wasn’t about to let on to Murdock. He pulled him all the way to the underground car park, where the 'vette was parked and shoved him in.

"I'll show you all about quickies --" Face's eyes gleamed at him as he pulled down Murdock's pants. "You started it and you have to finish it --"

His mouth went down between Murdock's legs, giving him no time to respond, making Murdock gasp.

"Shit, Face --” His hands went up to the roof of the car and tried to brace himself. There wasn't much room to move, and he was pinned down. He could feel himself coming up and his head went back as he gasped for air.

The mouth was replaced by hands as the mouth came up to kiss him fully. He was pinned and Face deliberately put all his weight down on Murdock's body. Murdock couldn't help moaning, his eyes glazed over as Face's sensuous tongue was doing things.

Face rolled him over as best he could in the tight space of the 'vette and entered him, slowly then the rhythm started. Murdock couldn't stop himself and cursed himself for letting Face get him. He'd have to think up another revenge...

In the meantime, he enjoyed it and finally lay panting. He moved towards Face.

"Uh huh--" Face grinned and put up his finger, "Not yet. Got to get home..."

"Aargh --" Murdock let out a howl. Not his happy howl, but a frustrated one. Face had got it over him again! He laid his arm over his face and Peck straightened himself, climbed into his seat and gunned the engine.

He had reversed in two seconds and was out of the parking spot while Murdock was trying to recover and join the human race. He finally realized that Face was moving the car, and he still had his pants down.

"Fuck!" he swore and quickly hitched his pants up before he was in full view of everyone. They were almost out of the car park when he managed to climb into a proper position. Face didn't believe in making it easy for him.

THE END


End file.
